Sun-Kissed Summer
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz are finally on summer vacation! What happens when the Bratz enter a dance contest with the opportunity to meet Beyoncé? Will Cloe and Cameron's new long distance relationship tear them apart? And what's with this new guy competing with Cade for Yasmin's love? It's a summer filled with lots of drama. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chillin At The Pool

Chapter 1:

Chillin At The Pool

It was a hot day. The sun beamed down sparkling over the massive pool in Yasmin's backyard. Yasmin, Jade, Cloe, and Dana were lounging by the pool in the pool chairs wearing their cute bikinis drinking smoothies and working on their tans.

This wasn't just any regular weekend. It was the first day of summer vacation! School was out and there was nothing left to do but party, shop, and go on awesome trips for three whole months.

Dana flipped over on her stomach. "I need to get a really good tan before our first beach party."

"Have you ever even tanned in your whole life?" Jade said sipping her smoothie. Dana was as pale as a ghost.

"I've tanned...in my dreams," Dana admitted.

Yasmin and a Cloe laughed. "Well if you want an even tan, take this off," Cloe said untying the back of her bikini top.

"Heads up!" Yasmin's brother Marco shouted as he came out from the back door. He ran towards the pool.

"Marco, don't!" Yasmin exclaimed as he was about to jump into the pool.

Too late. There was a huge splash as he jumped into the pool and all of the girls screamed as the cold water came raining down on them.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jade shouted at him.

He swam over to the edge of the pool and smirked. "You girls need to live a little. Why have a pool if you're not going to swim?"

"Tu pequena mierda estupida!" Yasmin shouted at him.

Marco just smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I know how to get the ladies wet."

"You are such a pervert," Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Dana, how about you turn around?" Marco said.

"Shut up!" Yasmin said annoyed.

Dana picked up her shoe and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

"Nice shot Dana!" Sasha said as she came over to them.

"Lookin good Sasha!" Marco said.

"Thanks Marco!" Sasha said sweetly. "Hey did you do something new with your hair?"

Marco smiled. "Just got it cut yesterday. Wanna run your hands through it?"

"Sure." Sasha went over and bent down next to him and put her hand on his head. "You know, you should probably go back and tell your barber to try again. I wouldn't have paid for that shit." Then she pushed him back into the pool.

The girls laughed and Sasha sat next to them. "Working on the tan Dana?" She said.

"Yeah," Dana said. "How does it look?"

"Well I don't think being red as a tomato counts as being tan."

Dana gasped. Then she sat up and wrapped the towel around herself to keep from getting redder.

"Where were you?" Cloe said. "We've all been here an hour."

"I've got amazing news for you guys," Sasha said.

"Omg spill," Yasmin said getting excited.

"I just found out that there's a dance contest at the end of the month," Sasha said.

"We should totally enter!" Jade said.

"That's not all," Sasha said. "The winner gets to be back up dancers in Beyonce's new music video!"

The girls screamed happily.

"Omg omg that is so amazing!" Cloe exclaimed.

"We have to enter that contest!" Dana said.

"We will and were going to win!" Sasha said. "I'm already thinking of some fire choreography."

"And I'm thinking of what we can wear," Jade said thoughtfully.

"This is going to be perfect," Yasmin said happily.

"Let's start practicing immediately," Sasha said.


	2. The Perfect Routine

Chapter 2:

The Perfect Routine

The next day when Cloe woke up she was surrounded by heat. Her bed was exceptionally comfy this morning. And the room was filled with a pungent of Axe body wash.

She felt soft lips on her neck. She giggled then turned over and locked eyes with Cameron. "Hi," she said happily.

"Hey beautiful," he said with that charming smile.

He started to kiss her and a wide smile formed on her face as she remembered their blissful night. They went out for dinner and a movie and came back to her house and spent hours drinking wine and playing video games. Then they spent the rest of the night making love.

What a perfect way to start the summer.

He held her close to him. She ran her fingers across his strong muscles as she kissed his lips. "Last night was perfect angel," he said.

"Every night is perfect with you."

He blushed. "You're getting better at Call Of Duty."

She laughed. "You're still the master. Although I can always beat you at Mario Kart."

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Let's have some more fun today."

"What kind of fun?"

He ran his hand up her leg and grabbed her butt. She shivered. "This kind of fun," he said in a sexy voice.

"Mmm Cam..." She moaned as he started kissing her again.

Then she caught a glimpse of the time. It was almost 11:45. She was supposed to meet the girls at Sasha's dance studio at 12:00 so they could start practicing their dance!

She suddenly pulled away from him. "I have to go!"

He was confused. "Why?"

She started putting her underwear on. "Remember the dance contest I told you about? We're starting to practice today and we're supposed to meet at 12. The girls are going to kill me!"

Cameron hopped out of bed and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. "Relax honey." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I'll drive you there on one condition?"

"What condition?"

"That you go on another date with me tonight," he said with a smirk.

She giggled and kissed him. "Of course honey!"

*WW*

The rest of the girls were at Sasha's dance studio. Sasha had been dancing here since she was little and now she taught here on the weekends. They were always letting her and her friends use a studio for something.

They sat around in their dance clothes, which consisted of leggings, shorts, sweatpants and t-shirts, stretching while they waited for Cloe.

"Where is she?!" Sasha exclaimed. "She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"Maybe she forgot," Dana suggested.

"I'm gonna try calling her," Jade said taking her phone with the sparkly cat case out of her bag.

Just as she dialed Cloe's number she burst through the door. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed.

"Chica what took you so long?" Yasmin asked.

"I was just..." Cloe knew if she told them where she'd really been they'd start making sex jokes about her and Cameron. "I just overslept."

"Whatever girl," Sasha said standing up. "I put together the music we decided on. This dance is going to be perfect. Let's get started."

Everything was going well and then Jade and Sasha started to butt heads.

"We should do a formation change right here," Jade said.

"No way," Sasha said.

"This is the perfect spot. It'll make it look so cool."

"Who's the dancer here?" Sasha said pointing to herself.

"You're not the only one that can dance Sasha!" Jade said.

"But I have the best ideas!"

"Your ideas suck!

"How dare you...!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Then tell her she's not the reigning queen of dance!" Jade said pointing to Sasha.

"I never said I was the reigning queen of dance!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Well you sure act like it!"

"No one is better than anyone guys," Dana said. "Aren't we all in this together?"

"Stay out of it!" Jade and Sasha exclaimed.

"Guys...!" Cloe said.

Jade picked up her stuff. "You know what Sasha, you can have your little dance and make it into whatever the hell you want. I'd rather make up my own dance than be ignored." She went to the door.

"Jade wait...!" Yasmin said. But she had already left.

Sasha crossed her arms. "Fine then, I guess we don't really need her anyway."

Yasmin sighed. "I think now is a good time to stop for the day," she said.

"What?! You do realize the contest is in 3 weeks right?!" Sasha said.

"We can't do it without Jade," Cloe said.

"Yeah we can..."

"Let's just give everyone a chance to cool down," Yasmin said as she picked up her stuff. "We'll pick it up again on Friday."

"Anyone want to get a coffee with me?" Cloe asked.

They left the studio and went to Starbucks wondering how they could get Jade back into their dance.


	3. Bad News

Chapter 4:

Bad News

The girls were hanging out the Sasha's house the next weekend. They were getting ready for a night out. They planned to get dinner and then hang out at a night club for the night. They had on some cute sexy dresses and stiletto heels and they were doing their hair and makeup.

Jade modeled her outfit in the mirror. "What do you guys think of this?" It was another outfit she had made herself. A short denim dress with a black and blue stripe design. It had off the shoulder fishnet sleeves. She wore a black leather hat and leather Balmain boots.

"That is so cute!" Cloe said.

"I'll need you guys to take a pictures of it when we go out for the blog."

Cloe however wasn't going out partying tonight. Cameron was taking her on a special date. Instead of the short dresses and crop tops that her friends were wearing she was wearing a flowing white skirt and a lace top. "I wonder where Cam is taking me tonight."

"Wherever it is I bet it'll be romantic," Dana said. They all knew how romantic Cameron was with her.

Just as they had all finished getting ready the doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh guys! It's him!" Cloe said excitedly as they all went downstairs.

She answered the door and there was Cameron as handsome as always with his wavy dirty blonde hair and sweet smile. "Hey Cloe." He handed her a rose. "I got something for you."

She took the rose and sniffed it. "Oh Cam it's so beautiful!"

"Awwwwww!" The girls said behind them.

"Seriously, could you two be any cuter?" Jade said.

"She's the cute one," Cameron said tickling Cloe's chin.

"You make me gag," Sasha said jokingly.

They all stepped outside. "Have fun you two!" Dana said as the rest of the girls went out to Sasha's car and cranked up the music.

"First lemme hop out the motherfuckin' porsche

I dont want her if that ass don't sit like a horse

I be ballin on these niggas got me feeling like sports

Dash got so much wood I could build me a fort

Ain't too many things I ain't done yet..."

Cloe and Cameron laughed as the car sped away.

Then Cloe turned her attention to Cameron. "So where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

Cameron laughed as he led her to his car. "Someone's excited. I figured we'd go to your favorite restaurant."

Cloe gave him a big hug. "Cam you're amazing!"

They first went for a walk and looked at some shops. Then they went to their favorite restaurant, a fancy Chinese restaurant with a fantastic view of the harbor. After they finished eating they walked on the boardwalk outside.

Cloe danced down the boardwalk blissfully. The light breeze blew through her golden hair and she hummed to herself.

Cameron smiled. She was so bubbly and beautiful. She was humming their song. He went over to her and wrapped her in his arms as he slow danced across the boardwalk with her joining in on singing their song.

"So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Place your hand on my beating heart

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are."

She rested her head on his chest. "Remember our first dance Cam?"

"Freshman year homecoming," he replied nostalgically. "We danced to that song." He rested his forehead on hers. "You were as beautiful back then as you are now."

All of a sudden his face fell into sadness. She became concerned. "Cam, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "There's something I need to tell you." He led her over to a nearby bench to sit down.

She was really worried. Her heart beat fast not having any idea what he would say. "What's going on?"

He held her hands in his. "I didn't want to tell you tonight because you were so happy but I have to. I'm...I'm moving to Florida."

At that moment she felt her whole world shatter. "Wh-What? Why?"

"My parents want to move there. Apparently they've been talking about it for a while. I just found out a couple of weeks ago. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry Cloe..."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Cam...what are we going to do? I can't be that far away from you, I just can't..." Suddenly she broke down into full on sobbing.

He held her close in his arms trying not to cry as well. "We'll find a way to make things work angel."

She looked into his eyes. "You mean you still want to stay with me?"

"Of course I do Cloe!" He said shocked that she'd think he wouldn't. He kissed her. "You're the best girl I've ever known. I could search the world forever and never find a girl like you."

That made her smile a bit but the reality of the situation set in for her. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"I keep trying to but so far they won't budge," he said sadly.

More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you Cam."

He kissed her again. "I'll miss you too Cloe. But no matter what I'll always be with you, I promise."


	4. At The Beach

Chapter 3:

At the Beach

That weekend the girls arrived at the beach. They laid out their beach towels and umbrellas and had on their sexiest bikinis for the first beach party of the summer.

The only problem was Jade and Sasha still weren't speaking to each other. Jade put her stuff as far away from Sasha as possible.

Just as they were done putting their stuff down the boys came over to them. Jade went over and jumped into Koby's arms.

"Hey sexy cat," He said. Instead of Kool Kat he called her sexy cat.

"Let's go get in the water," she said wanting to be as far away from Sasha as possible. He put her on his back and ran to the water.

Sasha just rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Dylan said to her.

"She's a bitch."

"They're having a fight," Yasmin explained.

"No we're not," Sasha said. "Of she doesn't want to be part of our dance that's fine. I don't care."

"Guys, a little peace and quiet, I'm trying to tan over here," Dana said as she put her sunglasses on.

"Dana you cannot tan!" Sasha said with a laugh.

"You can do anything when you put your mind to it," Dana said with a smirk.

"That's my girl," Ethan said smacking her butt.

"Ah!" She exclaimed startled. She opened her eyes and saw him laughing. "Ethan!" She exclaimed pretending to be annoyed even though she thought it was kinda hot.

The girls spent the day eating and dancing with their friends. They relaxed with their boyfriend and flirted with some cute beach guys. They splashed in the water and played volleyball.

That afternoon Yasmin was sitting on her beach blanket and decided it was a good time to do some beach yoga. She was in the middle of doing a headstand when a guy came over to her.

"You're really good at this stuff," he said.

She got off her head. "Thanks," she said. He was tall, tan, muscular, had curly hair past his shoulders tied into a ponytail and he was wearing sunglasses and red swim trunks.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"You do yoga?" She asked.

He sat next to her and did a headstand himself. "I've been doing it for a few years. It's very relaxing."

"Nice." She was impressed. She didn't know many guys who did yoga. "I'm Yasmin."

He came down off his head. "Troy," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Igualmente," he said.

She gasped. "You speak Spanish too?"

He nodded and smiled. "Si. My father is Spanish."

"My family is Puerto Rican."

"Nice," Troy said. "Do you come to this beach often?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. I'm here with my friends. They're over there playing volleyball," she said pointing to the volleyball court.

"Well, I think you're the prettiest of them all," he said.

Yasmin blushed then she realized Troy was flirting with her. She didn't want to lead him on. She was dating Cade after all.

Before anything else could happen Cade came over to them. He'd seen her talking this guy from across the beach where he was drinking a beer with Ethan. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to protect his Yasmin from whatever was going on.

"Hey baby," he said as he sat next to her.

She was relieved. "Hola mi amor."

Cade glared at Troy then took Yasmin's face in his hands and kissed her really hard. He was satisfied to know that Troy looked bothered by it. "Who's this?" He said gesturing to Troy.

"This is Troy," Yasmin said. "Troy, this is my boyfriend Cade."

"Hello Cade," Troy said pleasantly as he shook Cade's hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy," Cade said through his teeth. He turned back to Yasmin and kissed her again. "You want to go get a smoothie baby? There's a pineapple one with your name all over it," he said flirtatiously running his fingers up her leg.

She giggled. "Sure." She turned back to Troy. "I'll talk to you soon Troy."

He waved as Cade pulled her away. "See you soon Yasmin."

"He's a nice guy," Yasmin said as she and Cade walked to the smoothie bar.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Just now when I was doing yoga. He does yoga too and he speaks Spanish."

Cade became even more defensive. "And you want to see him again?"

"Well yeah, maybe he can hang out with us."

"You've got to be careful of these beach bums Yasmin. He could be some kind of psycho."

"He is not a psycho."

"How would you know that?"

"How would you know?"

"Just stay away from him."

Yasmin stopped walking and crossed her arms. "You're jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

He looked at her for a moment but realized he couldn't keep anything from Yasmin. She could see right through him. "Okay, fine, I'm jealous! How would any guy feel if his girl was hanging out with some exotic beach guy who speaks her language better than him...?!"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Cade, I've been dating you for over a year and I've liked you since 9th grade. You think I'd give all of that up to date some guy I just met?"

He hesitated. "Well...no."

She kissed him. "You're right. I won't. Because I love you."

He put his forehead on hers and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too."

*WW*

It was getting late. The sun was starting to set. The tide was coming in. But everyone wanted to get in a few more drinks and dances before they left.

"Bitch better have my money!

Y'all should know me well enough

Bitch better have my money!

Please don't call me on my bluff

Pay me what you owe me

Ballin' bigger than LeBron

Bitch, give me your money

Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?

Like brap, brap, brap

Louis XIII and it's all on me, nigga, you just bought a shot

Kamikaze if you think that you gon' knock me off the top

Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car

Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots

Like brap, brap, brap

Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot..."

Jade was dancing to the song and people were watching her cheering her on. Sasha watched and thought that her moves were really cool. In truth she didn't really want Jade to quit their dance. She had been a bitch at dance practice, but now she realized that Jade's moves really were cool.

After the song Jade went with Megan to the smoothie bar. They sat next to each other talking about the dancing. Sasha came over and sat on Jade's other side.

"Hey girl," Sasha said.

Jade looked at her out the corner of her eyes but then turned back to her smoothie. "Hey," she said obviously still pissed at Sasha.

"Your moves out there were really good. Can we put them in the dance?"

Jade was surprised. "You want me back in the dance?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. We're all in this together. None of us want you to quit. I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"Me too," Jade said giving her a hug.


	5. Final Practice

Chapter 5:

Final Practice

The next day Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, and Dana were in the dance studio in their leggings and sweatpants finishing up their dance. It was the day before the dance contest and they were excited and nervous but they knew their dance was amazing and they were sure they would win.

They ran through the dance then high fived with excitement at how perfect it was. Then Sasha realized something.

"Where the hell is Cloe?"

"Late again," Jade said rolling her eyes.

Sasha went to her bag and picked up her phone and started to dial. "She's a half an hour late. I've got some words for her..."

All of a sudden the door opened and Cloe walked in. She had on her favorite leggings with dolphins on them, a blue crop top, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Cloe, omg, where were you...?!" Sasha exclaimed. But then she noticed her eyes were red and there were dried tears on her face. "Why are you crying?"

Cloe sniffed. "I'm sorry I'm late guys I just...Cameron..." Before she could finish she dropped to the floor and started sobbing.

Yasmin and Dana bent down to comfort her.

"Cameron broke up with you?!" Jade exclaimed in shock.

"That bastard!" Sasha said.

Cloe shook her head. "No, it's not that..."

"Then what happened?!"

"Cams family is moving to Florida!" Cloe cried.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Why?!" Sasha said.

"His parents want to move there," Cloe said attempting to dry her eyes. "They didn't give him a choice. He leaves on Monday, right after the dance contest."

"That's not fair! What are you two going to do?" Dana said.

Cloe shrugged. "Do the long distance thing and visit each other as much as we can."

Yasmin gave her a hug. "Lo siento chica."

She sighed. "I'm just not into practicing today guys...I don't even know if I want to do the contest anymore."

"No!" Sasha exclaimed. "You can't not do the contest!"

"I'm too sad to do the contest," Cloe said. "And I need to be with Cam..."

"Don't you want Cam to see you shine onstage one more time before he leaves?!" Sasha said. "Would you rather sit around all day crying your eyes out and destroying your eyes and your pores or do something fun that you love to get your mind off of it?!"

"Well...when you put it that way..."

"Exactly! Come on, we're almost done," Sasha said.

They got into their places, turned on the music, and spent the next hour practicing. After practice they were tired but they were really excited about how their dance turned out.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"We've got is contest in the bag!" Jade exclaimed.

"We're gonna be dancing with Beyoncé!" Dana said.

"I say we go out and get some smoothies to celebrate!" Sasha suggested.

"You guys have fun, I need to go back to Cameron's house," Cloe said picking up her bag.

"Have fun Cloe," Yasmin said. She gave Cloe another hug. "And remember that everything will be okay."

Cloe sniffed and held back tears. "Thanks Yas."

After Cloe left the girls hopped in Sasha's car and went to their favorite smoothie shop. The other girls had found a table and Yasmin was still in line waiting for her kale and fruit smoothie.

"Hola Yasmin."

She turned around and saw Troy waiting next to her. "Hola Troy! How are you?"

"Very good," he said. "I just left the gym. I've been preparing for a poetry slam I'm doing in a week."

"You write poetry?" Yasmin asked surprised. She found out more she had in common with this guy every time she talked to him.

"It's always been a passion of mine."

"I write poetry too."

"I'd love to read your work someday. Have you ever performed before?"

She shook her head quickly. "Oh no, never." She was way too shy to ever perform her poetry onstage.

"Would you consider going to the poetry slam with me? I could enter your work in it."

She twisted her hair around her finger nervously. "I don't know, I've never performed my poems before."

"I can tell you're very shy about it," he said with a gentle smile that made her blush. "I'd still love for you to come though."

"I will," she said interested in what a poetry slam would be like.

"Do you mind if I have your number?"

She wasn't sure if she should. How would Cade feel about that? Troy clearly liked her and she didn't want to start anything she wouldn't finish. "I don't know Troy..."

"You're worried about what your boyfriend will think?" He said with a slight smirk.

She started to twist her hair around her finger again. "I..."

"I just want to be friends Yasmin. I'm not trying to come between you and your boyfriend."

She wasn't sure if she believed him but what could she do? She handed him her phone and they exchanged phone numbers. She still worried about what Cade would think but she couldn't really say no at this point.

"See you at the poetry slam," she said as she was handed her smoothie.

"See you then," he said.

Yasmin sat next to her friends who had been watching the whole thing.

"Who was that?" Jade asked.

"He's sexy," Sasha said still watching him.

"His name is Troy," Yasmin said nonchalantly as she sipped her smoothie.

"Do you like him?" Jade asked.

"She's dating Cade," Dana pointed out.

"Well this Troy guy clearly likes her," Sasha said.

"We're just friends," Yasmin said.


	6. Dance Contest

Chapter 6:

Dance Contest

The Bratz arrived at the dance contest the next day. Each of them wore different colored leggings with various rips in them, crop tops rhinestones and designed by Jade, and various shoes like combat boots and sneaker boots. All of their hair and makeup was done so that they looked fierce and turned heads as they passed.

As they entered and signed in Sasha was surveying the crowd for what they are up against. Some looked really good but some didn't look threatening.

"We've got this girls," Sasha said as they walked towards their dressing room. "None of these people can match us."

All of a sudden they were face to face with Tess and Nona who looked at them with their arms crossed.

"That's a really cocky attitude Sasha," Nona said.

"What are you doing here?" Cloe said.

"We're in the contest, duh," Tess said.

The Bratz were surprised. Tess and Nona were already their rivals at school constantly trying to steal their popularity from under them, and now they were rivals in the dance contest.

"You don't stand a chance," Jade said.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" Tess said.

"We've got a killer routine, sexy outfits, and we're better dancers. Vete a la mierda mamacita," Yasmin said.

Nona didn't know what that meant but the Bratz did and they laughed. Tess also knew and she glared at her. "Get ready to eat those words bitch."

With that, the two of them walked off.

Jade high fived Yasmin. "Nice! I'll have to use that."

Until the contest started they practiced their routine, made sure their hair and outfits were on point, and documented the whole experience on Instagram. Then the show was starting, they were one of the last to go so they had a lot of waiting to do.

Finally they were backstage. Beyoncé herself was one of the judges! They got really excited when they saw her. There were just two numbers in front of them. They watched the girls onstage and they weren't very good. The Bratz exchanged a knowing look because they knew they had this.

"Up next is the lovely duet of Tess and Nona dancing to 'Sweet Dreams '!" Said the MC.

Tess and Nona gave the Bratz one more dirty look before they went on.

"Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes

I'm going out of my head

Lost in a fairytale; can you hold my hands and be my guide

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody, pinch me-your love's too good to be true (turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure-I ain't going nowhere

Baby, 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air 'cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (turn the lights on)..."

The Bratz watched which was probably a big mistake. They had to admit, Tess and Nona were good. Way better than any of them would have expected them to be.

"They're really good," Dana said.

"But we're better," Sasha said. "Just remember the prize girls, remember how sexy and awesome we are."

Tess and Nona finished their dance and they got a huge applause from the audience.

"Last but not least we have the beautiful Bratz dancing to 'Crazy In Love'!"

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes,

I touch on you more and more every time,

When you leave I'm begging you not to go,

Call your name two or three times in a row,

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.

'Cuz I know I don't understand,

Just how your love can do what no one else can.

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now

Looking so crazy in love

Your loves got me looking so crazy in love..."

The Bratz went onstage and performed their dance flawlessly. Even Beyoncé was impressed. Their friends were in the audience and cheered the loudest of anyone else when they were done.

After the judges deliberated for a while, everyone was brought onstage to announce the winners. The tall cute Australian MC ruled out most of the dancers until it was just the Bratz and Tess and Nona onstage tossing each other sneers every now and then.

"It's between these two groups of beautiful ladies," the MC said. "It's hard to choose just one of you but the winner is..."

The suspense nearly killed them all but finally he said,

"The winner is the Bratz!"

The audience erupted into applause and the Bratz jumped up and down screaming happily that they had won. They received a trophy and their pictures were taken. They gave Tess and Nona smug looks as the two of them were ushered offstage. The twins gave them all dirty looks.

A few minutes later the Bratz were taken to a too backstage and told to wait for a few minutes.

"How amazing is this?!" Yasmin exclaimed.

Cloe flopped onto the couch. "I can't believe we won!"

"What did I tell you? Tess and Nona are nothing," Sasha said proudly. "No one in this competition even came close to us."

"I wonder what they'll tell us next," Dana said.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the MC and Beyoncé.

"Oh my god!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Beyoncé!" Jade said excitedly.

"You girls were amazing," Beyoncé said.

"Thank you so much!" Cloe said. This was exciting. Beyoncé thought their dance was amazing! This was a dream come true.

"I'm really excited to have all of you in my next music video," she said.

The Australian guy shook their hands. "I'm Josh Samler, I'm producing Beyonces video."

"It's nice to meet you," the Bratz said.

"We'll be shooting the video in mid-July and it will premiere in August. You'll fly all of you out to LA and you'll learn the choreography then we'll start shooting. We'll pay for your flight, hotel, and outfits. You'll just have to show up."

"This is so amazing," Cloe said.

"We look forward to working with you girls."


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 7:

Saying Goodbye

The dance contest was amazing and Cloe was overjoyed that they had won't it was so amazing. They actually met Beyoncé! And now they were going to be flown out to LA and be in their video. It was a dream come true.

The dream was quickly forgotten the next day. It was the dreaded day that Cameron was leaving and the joy was interrupted by heartbreak.

She drove him to the airport that day where he would meet his parents on the plane. He had come to the dance contest yesterday and was there to congratulate the Bratz. After celebrating with their friends she went home with him and they'd hardly let go of each other since then.

Now the flight was leaving soon and he had to get on. They stood next to each other holding each other and looking into each other's eyes.

The tears ran down Cloe's face. He wiped them away and put his forehead on hers. "I'm going to be back as soon as I can Cloe, I promise," Cameron said with his voice cracking.

"Cam I...I've never been away from you like this before. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too angel." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could. "I'm going to miss you so much."

They stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. Then there was an announcement saying the plane was about to leave.

Cameron took her face in his hands and kissed her as hard as he could. Then they looked into each other's eyes for the last time. "I love you angel."

"I love you too Cam."

Reluctantly he let go. It was almost physically painful. She watched as he got on the plane so the tears pouring down her face. She watched until the plane was out of sight. Then she dropped to her knees and cried.

*WW*

The other a Bratz hadn't heard from Cloe for the rest of the day or the next day. They knew that Cameron had left and they knew how hard it was for her. Cloe and Cameron had known each other since second grade, they'd started developing feelings for each other at just 10 years old, and in ninth grade was when they started dating officially. They were closer than any other couple and the girls couldn't imagine the pain that Cloe was feeling

They were at the spa the next afternoon getting manicures.

"Have you heard anything from Cloe yet?" Jade asked Yasmin who had been trying to text her all day.

"Nothing," Yasmin said after checking her phone again.

"Poor Cloe, there's got to be something we can do to help," Dana said.

Sasha thought of something. "That's it! We'll go to Cloe's house and bring her some stuff to make her feel better."

"How about a smoothie and candy?" Yasmin suggested.

"And a really cute outfit?" Jade said.

"Perfect!" Sasha said.

After their nail appointment they went out not find Cloe some stuff then went to her house. After a few minutes Cloe's mom answered the door.

"Hello girls, what a wonderful surprise," Ms. Shaye said.

"Is Cloe here?" Jade asked.

"We brought her some stuff to make her feel better?" Jade said holding up the bag from Nordstrom.

"I'm sure she'd love that! She's upstairs. She's hardly left her bedroom since yesterday. Ever since Cameron left she's been taking it very hard."

"We'll make her feel better," Sasha said.

They went inside and went upstairs to Cloe's room. Her room was as usual a mess. She was bundled up under the covers on her bed. Her hair was in a very messy bun and her face was buried in her pillow while she cried. Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" was playing on her iPod.

"Hey Cloe," Yasmin said as the girls went over to her bed.

Cloe looked up from her pillow and wiped her eyes. She looked like she'd been crying for the past 24 hours straight. She was also wearing one of Cameron's hoodies and a necklace he had given her. "Hey guys."

"We missed you while we were getting manicures today," Dana said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just...I guess I didn't really feel like going out today," Cloe said.

"Well we got you something to make you feel better," Sasha said handing her the bags.

Cloe opened the first one and her face lit up a little. "Mike and Ike's and Nerds!" Those were her favorite candies. She pulled out the smoothie. "Is this blueberry?"

"You bet," Jade said. "Open the other bag."

Cloe put the stuff aside and opened the bag from Nordstrom. Inside was a really cute teal halter crop top and short flowered skirt as well as beautiful wedge sandals. "Oh my god these are amazing!"

"We figured you needed something cute to wear to Megan's pool party tomorrow. You know...if you want to come," Jade said.

"Of course I'll come!" Cloe said. She had planned on wallowing in her sorrow for the rest of her life until she and Cameron could be together again. But she had amazing friends who went out of their way to do this for her so how could she not go to the party? She reached out and gave them all hugs. "I love you guys!"


	8. Poetry Slam

Chapter 8:

Poetry Slam

The next next the Bratz went to Megan's house for her pool party. Sure the Bratz threw the best parties, but their friends threw some pretty cool parties as well. And whenever someone at Styles High threw a party, they always made sure the Bratz were present. How could their party be cool enough if they weren't there?

The a Bratz drove up to the party at Megans big house. There were cars parked out front and the music blasted from the back.

Megan let them in. "Hey girls!" She said. "I'm so glad you're here. People have been asking about you."

"There's no way we wouldn't be here girl," Jade said. They had decided to be fashionably late for the party and the strategy worked, people were talking about them and asking for them.

They went out to the backyard where people were dancing, talking, swimming, and drinking.

Fianna, Roxxi, and Phoebe came over to them. "Omg it's the dance contest winners!" Fianna said.

"You're practically celebrities now, can I have your autograph?" Roxxi said jokingly.

"Of course, we love all our fans," Cloe played along.

"What was it like meeting Beyoncé?" Phoebe asked.

A few people who had overheard became interested and started asking about Beyoncé. The Bratz started telling them about how they talked to Beyoncé for a long time and how glamorous she was with her blonde hair and cute outfit. Maybe they exaggerated a little about how Beyonce told them they were better dancers than her and how they went out for drinks with her yesterday. But hey, no one else knew and these were the kinds of things that kept the Bratz at the top of the popularity hierarchy.

The rest of the party was spent getting a little tipsy, and swimming and dancing and flirting around a bit.

Yasmin was dance with her friends and twerking to the music. A bunch of guys were watching and were screaming and calling them sexy. Cade went over and smacked her butt.

After that song went off some of the girls ran over to the pool throwing off their bikini tops and bottoms to go skinny dipping. Yasmin went over to one of the beach chairs and pulled out her phone and saw that she had a new text message from Troy.

Hola preciosa.

She froze wondering how to respond. Troy and her were supposed to just be friends and he was calling her lovely.

Hola Troy.

What are you doing?

I'm at a party.

Jade came over to her with her bikini back in tact. "Aw man that was fun!" She said laughing. She looked over Yasmin's shoulder. "Who are you texting?"

Yasmin quickly hid her phone. "No one."

"Is it that guy from the smoothie shop?" Jade asked.

"No...!"

"Oh my god he's so sexy! The things I would do to him! Are you going to fuck him?"

"No!" Yasmin said shocked.

"I would, I like damn." She glanced behind them. "Ooh the guys are playing beer pong! Come on!"

Yasmin went off with her to go play.

Afterwards she was sitting on Cade's lap cuddling with him and kissing him while everyone else was still splashing around in the pool and making out.

Cade ran his hand up her leg and grabbed her butt. "Did I tell you how sexy this bikini is?"

Yasmin giggled. "Did I tell you how sexy you are?"

"You can tell me again," he said with a smirk. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her.

All of a sudden they heard a buzz and it was Yasmin's phone. She looked at it and it was Troy again.

Can't wait to see you at the poetry slam.

"What poetry slam?" Cade asked.

Yasmin blushed not realizing that he had seen it. "Troy invited me to a poetry slam tomorrow night."

"On a date?"

"No! It's not a date baby, just as friends..."

"When were you going to tell me about it?!"

"Cade, I just forgot about it until now. I would have told you."

"Good," he said holding her hand. Then he realized something. "Why are you texting him?!"

"He asked me for my number..."

"And you gave it to him?!"

"We're just friends Cade!"

Cade looked at her for a moment. Sure he trusted Yasmin. Yasmin was the most loyal girl at Styles High. It was Troy he didn't trust. "I'm going to the poetry slam with you."

She could tell what he was thinking. "Cade, I swear it's not a date. I told him I was interested in poetry and he told me I should go."

He forced his angry look to soften a bit but he still didn't believe it. "I'm still going."

*WW*

The next evening Yasmin went to the poetry slam accompanied by her friends and Cade. The place was a cafe she'd never been to before. Inside were tables set up, a bar, and an empty stage with a microphone on it.

"This is cool," Jade said as they went in.

"Yasmin, I'm so glad you could come," Troy said as he came towards them.

"Thank you for inviting me," Yasmin said.

"Come sit," he said leading them over to a table. A waiter came over to them and took their orders and they all ordered lattes.

"So Troy, how lot have you been into poetry?" Cade asked suspiciously as he sipped his coffee.

"A few years," Troy said. "I took a poetry class freshman year and found out I had a knack for it. It just kind of stuck since then." He turned to Yasmin. "How about you Yasmin?"

"I've been writing since I was very little," she replied.

"She's an amazing poet," Cade said emphasizing by out this his arm around her shoulders. "She's written plenty of poems for me," he said throwing Troy a look.

Troy narrowed his eyes at him for a moment. "I'm sure." He turned to Yasmin again. "Have you brought anything to read today? I'd love to hear some of your work."

Yasmin shook her head although she knew she had several poems tucked in her purse. "I'm just here to listen today."

"What a shame," Troy said. "I know your stuff is great," he said flashing her a smile.

"It is," Cade said firmly before Yasmin could say anything. He made sure Troy was still looking as he lifted Yasmin's chin and placed a very passionate kiss on her lips looking out the corners of his eyes to make sure Troy was looking.

Troy rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure."

A guy in baggy clothes, a nirvana t-shirt, and a big curly Afro with a hair pick sticking out of it came up onto the stage and went up to the mic. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming," he said. Everyone in the room got quiet to listen. "I'm Kosi. Thanks for coming to our Poetry Slam night. For those of you who don't know, we are The Poetic Justice. We hold a big poetry slam night like this every other week. Everyone coming up tonight will be presenting their own original poetry. We've got a few presenters lined up tonight and afterwards we'll have some time open for any volunteers who want to come up and present. So without further ado, we'll have our first poet onstage, Alice."

The cafe erupted into not applause but snaps which was customary at a poetry slam.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how hot is he?" Jade said about Kosi.

Her, Dana, Sasha, and Cloe looked at him with smoldering eyes.

"Definitely a 10," Dana replied.

"Totally," Sasha said in agreement. "Should I go for it?"

"Do you think you have a chance with him?" Cloe asked.

"If you don't go for it I will," Jade said.

Sasha pulled a compact mirror and her tube of her red Anastasia Beverly Hills lip gloss out of her purse. Afterwards she turned to her friends. "How do I look?"

"Hot," Cloe said impressed.

Sasha stood up. "I'm going in." They watched as she went over and sat at one of the front tables where Kosi was sitting. They immediately struck up a conversation and from what they could see it was going well.

Alice finished presenting and a few others went up. Then Kosi went up onstage to announce the next person. "Up next we have a long time member of The Poetic Justice, Troy."

"Good luck," Yasmin said as Troy stood up.

"Thanks," he said flashing her another smile. He went onstage and everyone stopped snapping to give him their attention. "Hello everyone, thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm going to be performing a poem I wrote yesterday called 'Mi Corazon'.

I've longed for someone to capture my soul

Relationship after relationship

Heartache after heartache

I've ached for someone to share this passion

Someone to have mi corazon

I found the girl I wanted to share my life

Beautiful, real, loving

Perfect in every way

I long for her to know

She has mi corazon

Yet somehow I must let her know

She way she makes my body ache

And how I long every day

For her love

Her beauty

Her loving soul

She knows nothing of my love

I know nothing of our future

All I know is

Ella tendra mi corazon."

Snaps rang out through the crowd again.

Yasmin was in shock. Her heart beat fast. But she tried to force herself to calm down. There was no way the poem was about her, Troy knew very well she was with Cade and said he wouldn't come between them. It had to be about someone else...right?

Next to her Cade was seething. He knew the poem was about Yasmin, what other explanation was there?! How dare this guy! He was so angry he squeezed his coffee cup too hard and broke it splattering coffee all over the table.

"Ah! Damn it Cade!" Cloe exclaimed as the now lukewarm coffee leaked onto her jeans.

Dana and Jade grabbed some napkins and started to clean it up.

Yasmin looked at Cade. "Are you okay?"

Cade grabbed some napkins from the center of the table and started vigorously drying his hands. "Just perfect," he said sarcastically. How could Yasmin not see what was wrong here?

She put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him and then Troy came back to the table. "What did you think?" He asked.

"It was beautiful," Yasmin said. She figured that could be a safe answer.

"Yeah, you're really good," Dana said.

"Who was it about?" Jade said giving Yasmin a side eye.

"Someone I used to know," Troy said nonchalantly.

The poetry slam soon ended and they were standing by the cafe entrance about to part ways.

Sasha was standing inside the door with Kosi.

"Wanna stick around?" Kosi asked her. "I'll buy you a drink."

"Sure, I'll let my friends know." She went outside towards her friends. Cloe's pants were covered in coffee and Cade and Troy were staring each other down. "What happened here?" She asked Jade and Cloe wondering how she could have missed so much.

"You missed a lot," Cloe said still pissed at Cade for spilling coffee on her pants.

"I'm scheduling a major gossip session tomorrow morning," Jade said.

"I'm gonna hang around with Kosi for a while," Sasha said.

"Oh really?" Cloe said giving her a sly look.

Sasha elbowed her. "Stop, he's just buying me a drink." She went back inside.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Troy said. "I hope to see you here again."

"Thanks for inviting us," Cloe said. "You were great."

They parted and Cade and Yasmin were about to head to his car. "Go wait for me in the car," Cade said handing her the keys.

She knew this wasn't going to go well. "Cade, don't..."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to do anything wrong, I promise. I'm just gonna...thank Troy again for inviting us."

She didn't believe him. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

He gave her a kiss. "Just trust me baby."

She sighed. "Okay." She headed over to the car and looked back to see him walking over to Troy.

"Yes?" Troy said crossing his arms smugly.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Cade said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wrote that about her."

"You can't prove that."

"Everyone knows it! At the end you said 'she will have my heart.' No she fucking won't!"

"Ever stop to think that she might want someone who shares the same interests as her, understands her...doesn't pick fights with someone he hardly knows over ridiculous accusations?"

"You could never understand her the way I do. Just stay away from her." Cade started to walk away.

"Ella tendra mi corazon," Troy said again just as smug as before. "You don't know what you have."

"You will never have her!" Cade exclaimed. Then he went to his car.


	9. Good News and Bad News

Chapter 9:

Good News And Bad News

Jade was sitting on the living room couch in her house a few days later on her pink laptop. She was adding pictures to her fashion blog "Kool Kat Fashion." She had such a passion for fashion design and had made the blog about a year ago to showcase her work.

The day before her and the girls had had lunch at the New York Harbor and she was wearing something she had designed herself. It was a red skirt with lace detail, a black and white zebra print skirt, a bedazzled vest, and red earrings she made herself.

Her mom came into her room. The two,of them were opposites in every way. Her mom dressed very conservatively while Jade was wearing a crop top and baggy Juicy Couture sweat pants as well as had a green streak in her hair and had many piercings in her ears. Her and was a lawyer and expected Jade to do the same. But of course Jade didn't want to. Her parents and her clashed in every way imaginable.

"Are you doing homework?" Mrs. Parish asked.

"I'm on summer break," Jade pointed out.

"Well don't you have summer homework?"

"I've got two months to do it."

"You should never stop working hard Jade. You should start researching colleges. You have the GPA to get into Yale or Harvard..."

Jade snorted. "Doesn't mean I need to go."

Mrs. Parish looked over her shoulder at what she was doing. "I wish you would apply yourself more instead of putting all of your energy into this fashion design. Where is this going to get you?"

Jade slammed her laptop shut. "No one said you had to like it." She stood up and went upstairs to her room and sat her on bed finishing up her blog post.

Once she was done she started getting dressed to hang out with the Bratz. They were going to the mall and then they were having a sleepover at Sasha's house.

All of a sudden her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she picked it up.

"Hello, is this Jade Parish?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Olivier Rousteing, creative director of Balmain."

Jade nearly fell over in shock. She had to take a moment to remember what was going on. The Olivier Rousteing was calling her.

"Are you still there?" Olivier asked after a moment.

"Yes! Yes. How can I help you?"

"I've seen your blog Kool Kat Fashion. I wanted to personally let you know that your work is exceptional."

Oh my god! "Wow thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"I'm sure you know that New York Fashion week is in a few weeks."

"Yes, of course! I never miss it."

"I've been looking for new designers and I would be remiss if I didn't invite you to design for our show."

Again Jade had to take a moment to compose herself. "Yes! Of course! I would be honored!"

"Excellent! I'll give you more details through email. You'll be designing for 3 models. And the show is on July 25."

Jades spirits went down. "July 25?" That was the day they were flying out to LA to dance in Beyonce's video.

"Yes, is here a conflict?"

She hesitated for a moment wondering what she should do. "Um...no," she finally she. "There's no conflict at all. I'll be there."

*WW*

Meanwhile Yasmin was at Cade's house. They were sitting on his back porch drinking lemonade.

"Been texting Troy lately?" Cade asked still bitter about the poetry slam.

Yasmin was surprised. "No, of course not."

"Sure," he grumbled.

She moved closer to him. "what's bothering you?"

"Like you don't know."

"I won't know unless you tell me." She looked at him for a moment. "Is this about Troy?"

"You know that poem was for you. You know what that last line of it was."

"So what? It doesn't matter. It's not like I like him or anything."

"Oh really? He's Spanish, he does yoga and poetry, what there for you to not like about him?"

She held his hand gently. "Well, that's there to not like about you? You're smart, fun, an amazing musician and singer. You've improved a lot with Spanish. I don't care if you're not the best at poetry or yoga. I think you're a billion times better than Troy. I love you for who you are."

He looked into her eyes that were full of sincerity. "You mean that mi amor?"

She gave him a passionate kiss. "I mean that with all my heart." She gave him another kiss. "Te quiero amor mio."

He held her and kissed her very passionately. "Te quiero," he whispered.

"Want more lemonade?" She asked.

"Sure baby," he said.

She stood up and went into the house to get them more lemonade.

He glanced at her phone with the frog case that she'd left behind. He still was weary of Troy. This wasn't about Yasmin. He didn't care how much Yasmin trusted the guy, he didn't trust Troy and he didn't want him to hurt her.

He picked up her phone and unlocked it, he knew her passcode. He went to her messages and sure enough there was plenty of messages from Troy.

Thanks for coming to the Poetry Slam tonight :)

And she replied!

Thanks for inviting us. It was fun.

You should come more often.

That was the extent to her replies to that conversation. But he had sent her a lot of texts.

Good morning mamita.

I saw you at the mall today, loved the skirt you wore.

All of a sudden the phone buzzed as another text came in.

Wanna hang out today? I'll take you out to get a smoothie and we can do some yoga poses :)

Cade was furious. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He started to type a reply.

Fuck off

Before he could hit send, Yasmin came back outside. "What are you doing?"

He put the phone down. "Nothing."

She sat down and turned the phone back on and saw what Cade was about to send. "So you've been going through my phone?" She said angrily.

"Baby, it's not like that..."

She crossed her arms. "Then what else is it?! Did you not believe everything I just said?!"

He held her hand. "Yasmin it's not you! It's him I don't trust!"

She snatched her hand back. "Troy, isn't a bad person. You'd know that if you hadn't been acting like such a jerk these past few weeks."

"Me acting like a jerk?! He's trying to take you away from me! What do you think would happen when you went to hang out with him..."

"For gods sake Cade, I wouldn't go to something like that! I respect our relationship!"

"I know...!"

"No you don't. If you did know you would trust me. But you obviously don't. How can I be with someone who clearly doesn't trust me?"

He didn't like where this was going. "Yasmin, I do...I love you..."

She stood up. "I can't be with you if you're going to act this way."

"Yasmin, don't..."

Before he could say more she left.

*WW*

The girls were at Sasha's house for their sleepover that night. They had on their sexy comfy pajamas. Empty Chinese food containers sat on the table. Sleeping bags and blankets were spread out over the floor. Mean Girls was on TV. Cloe and Sasha were laying on the floor watching it and Jade sat next to them braiding Dana's hair.

"Where the hell is Yasmin?" Sasha asked. They were all supposed to go to the mall but Yasmin hadn't showed up and now she wasn't at the sleepover. They had texted her about a million times but no answer. By now they were worried.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Cloe went to get it and it was Yasmin. "Omg finally! Where were you?!"

They walked over to the other girls. "I was just trying to um, pull myself together," she said.

"Have you been crying?" Dana asked.

Yasmin nodded. "I broke up with Cade." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said it.

"Omg why?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Yasmin told them everything that had passed between them that afternoon

"That fukcing asshole!" Cloe exclaimed.

"You're like, the most faithful girl in the world! Why would he ever hint you'd leave him for Troy?!" Sasha said.

"Right like, I mean Troy is hot but come on!" Jade said.

"I just can't be with someone if they don't trust me. What's a relationship without trust?" Yasmin said sadly.

"You're right. If there's no trust then what do you have?" Dana agreed.

"You don't need Cade," Cloe said putting her hand on Yasmin's shoulder. "There's a billion other guys or there who will love you for real."

"Well, um, while we're talking about bad news..." Jade said twisting her hair around her finger nervously.

"What, did you break up with Koby too?!" Cloe exclaimed.

"No, um...I got a call from Olivier Rousteing today."

"Oh my god!" Dana exclaimed

"That's amazing!" Sasha said.

"What did he want?" Yasmin asked.

"He saw my blog. He wants me to design for his show in New York Fashion Week."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Cloe exclaimed.

"When is the show? We'll definitely be there!" Yasmin said.

"That's the thing. The show is on the 25th."

"That's the day we go to LA to dance with Beyoncé," Sasha said hoping Jade was joking.

"I know, but I told him I'd do it," Jade said ready for the backlash.

"Why?!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Jade how could you?!" Dana said.

"This is our big break! You knew when we were going to LA!" Cloe exclaimed.

"Let her go," Sasha said calmly.

They looked at Sasha in surprise. This whole dance contest was Sasha's thing, she was the most excited. Now she was saying Jade didn't have to go.

"Really?" Jade said.

Sasha shrugged. "It's been your dream for as long as we can remember to design for a big fashion brand and have your stuff onstage at New York Fashion Week. Who are we to take that away from you?"

Jade felt tears in her eyes. "Sasha, you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do," Sasha said sincerely.

Yasmin held Jade's hand. "We'll all be with you in spirit."

"Oh my god, you guys are amazing!" Jade said reaching out to give them all hugs.


	10. Beach Flirting

Chapter 10:

Beach Flirting

The Bratz were walking along the waves at the beach the next weekend. So much had happened the past few days, it was definitely time for a little beach relaxation.

"Check out those abs," Sasha said looking over at the guys riding the waves on surfboards.

"The blonde one is so damn hot," Jade said.

"What if he let me ride that surfboard?" Sasha said suggestively.

The girls started laughing.

"Aren't you with Kosi? What happened to that?" Yasmin asked.

"I'm not dating Kosi anymore," Sasha said. "He's hot and it was fun while it lasted, but he's too hipster for me."

"So basically it's time for some new meat, right?" Cloe said knowingly.

Sasha winked. "Basically."

One of the surfboard guys rode over to them. "Hey ladies." He stood up and carried his board. He had chin length brown hair, a bit of stubble on his face, and he was very well built.

"Hey," Jade said.

"You girls into surfing?"

"I am!" Cloe said excitedly.

The girls looked at her surprised. Since when did Cloe know how to surf.

"What? Cam taught me when we went to Malibu last summer," Cloe explained.

"Wanna come ride the waves?"

"Hell yeah!" Jade exclaimed.

"Hey Yasmin!"

They turned around and saw Troy coming towards them.

"Maybe this is a good opportunity to get over Cade," Sasha said to her.

"I don't know, I'm not into that rebound stuff," Yasmin said.

"Well look, if you don't fuck him soon I will. He's hot!" Jade said.

"How are you doing?" Troy said when he arrived next to Yasmin. "I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I've been chillin with my girls," Yasmin said.

"They seem to be preoccupied right now," Troy said gesturing to the other Bratz who were now flirting with the surfers. "Want me to grab you a smoothie?"

"Sure," Yasmin said.

Jade noticed Yasmin go off with Troy. "How much do you want to bet they'll be a thing by the end of the day?" She said to Cloe.

Cloe laughed. "I bet my new MAC lipstick they won't."

They splashed around in the water with the surfer boys. Rode the waves on their boards. And flirted a lot.

Dana was sitting on a board next to one of the guys.

"You ever been surfing?" The cute guy with short black hair named Joseph asked her.

"Never, this is fun," Dana said excitedly.

Suddenly they were splashed from behind by Cloe. She was laughing.

"Screw you!" Dana exclaimed splashing her back.

Sasha was sitting nearby on the blonde guys board making out with him.

"She sure doesn't waste time," Dana said jokingly about Sasha.

Jade rode past with another guy on his board pumping her fist into the air. "I'm gonna ride the biggest wave ever!" She shouted excitedly.

The guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail and gauged ears handed his friends board to Cloe. "Wanna race?"

"Yeah! Get ready to get crushed!" Cloe said as they rode up to the next wave.

Meanwhile, Yasmin and Troy had gotten smoothie and were now sitting on Troys beach blanket in lotus positions.

"Do your friends often flirt with beach bums?" Troy said jokingly.

Yasmin laughed. "You'd be surprised."

"Would you be interested in going to another poetry slam with me? Your friends and your boyfriend can come?"

Yasmin looked down. "Cade and I broke up."

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that." In reality he wasn't. He had hoped they'd break up. He knew how jealous Cade was and he played off of that. The poem was for Yasmin, but also for Cade. To tell him to watch out because he would have Yasmin all for himself, and now that he'd finally gotten them to break up he saw his opportunity.

She shrugged. "It's fine. Some thing are meant to happen and others are not. I guess some people come into your life for a reason and leave for a reason."

"You're very wise," Troy said.

A smile touched her face.

"If it's any consolation, I would never have put you through this. I saw the jealousy. He didn't have to act on it that way, I would never have dreamed of coming between you."

"I know."

He heard her hands. "Ever since the day I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"Was the poem about me?"

"Si. You stole mi corazon from that first moment we met on the beach," Troy said leaning closer to her.

Yasmin was touched. "I think you've stolen mi corazon too," she whispered.

He went in and kissed her, gently at first but growing increasingly passionate with each second. Soon enough he dipped her down onto her back.

It wasn't Cade, but maybe this could be something new.


	11. Two Down, Three To Go

Chapter 11:

Two Down, Three To Go

A few days before the girls left for LA, they were hanging out at Koby's house. It was the Bratz and the boys with the exception of Cade. They were sitting in chairs in his backyard that night surrounding the firepit. They'd eaten pizza, were listening to music, and were now passing around a bottle of wine.

"So where's Cade? I haven't seen him in ages?" Dylan said.

"You know we broke up," Yasmin said.

"Yeah but like damn, he can't keep in contact?"

"He's upset," Ethan said as he lit a joint. "He loved you."

"Obviously not enough," Yasmin said.

"Can you believe we go to LA in 2 days?" Sasha said trying to change the subject.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Cloe said.

"Can you get Beyonces number for me?" Dylan said.

"Dude she's married," Koby said.

Dylan shrugged. "A guy can dream, right?"

"How's Cameron, Cloe?" Ethan asked.

"He's fine, living it up in Florida," Cloe said wistfully. "He went to Disney world."

"Fuck him! I wanna go!" Koby said.

"Go ahead," Cloe said, refilling her wine glass. "Bring him back here while you're there."

Ethan leaned back in his chair. "I'm so damn tired."

"It's the weed bro," Dylan said.

Ethan flipped him off jokingly. "You'd be tired too if you work all the time."

"Go to sleep baby," Dana said kissing him.

"You guys wanna see my new dirt bike?" Koby asked.

"Yeah!" Jade said.

Koby went to get it and rode it around to the backyard.

"Cool!" They exclaimed jumping up wanting to have a ride.

They rode around the backyard on the dirt bike, drank more wine, and danced around to the music.

They were dancing around to Drake and making Snapchat videos.

"You used to call me on my

You used to, you used to

Yeah

You used to call me on my cell phone

Late night when you need my love

Call me on my cell phone

Late night when you need my love

And I know when that hotline bling

That can only mean one thing

I know when that hotline bling

That can only mean one thing

Ever since I left the city,

You got a reputation for yourself now

Everybody knows and I feel left out

Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out

'Cause ever since I left the city,

you started wearing less and goin' out more

Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor

Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before..."

All of a sudden they heard Dana and Ethan sitting back over by the firepit yelling at each other.

"Fuck off!" Ethan said.

"You're not leaving here like this Ethan!" Dana exclaimed.

Ethan stood up. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine! Go do what you want! See if I care you asshole!"

Ethan went off and hopped on his motorcycle and left.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Koby said as everyone else went over to Dana who was clearly very upset.

"He's such a stubborn asshole! I hate him!" Dana exclaimed.

"No, you don't. This will all blow over soon," Cloe said.

"Yeahs Ethan is always stop born as fuck, whatever it is he'll get over it and move on," Dylan said. "He'll be back soon."

"Come have some fun," Sasha said handing her another glass of wine.

A couple hours later they were all still sitting outside listening to music drunk and tired. Everyone was going to head home soon. All of a sudden Dana's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Dana, this is Ethan's mom," she sounded very distressed.

"What's wrong?" Dana said worriedly.

"We're at the hospital! Ethan was on his way home and got into a motorcycle accident! He's in a coma!"

"Oh my god!" Dana wailed.

After she hung up the phone she started crying.

"Girl, what's wrong?!" Sasha said just as worried as everyone else.

"Ethan got into a motorcycle accident and he's in the hospital in a coma!" Dana cried. "It's all my fault!mi shouldn't have let him leave! How could this happen?!"

"Dana, it's not your fault," Yasmin said.

"Let's get down there," Dylan said grabbing his car keys.

Before long they were all at the hospital and asked the receptionist where Ethan was. They were directed to the room he was in and his parents and little sister were in there looking extremely distressed.

"Oh my god Ethan!" Dana said running over to his bedside. His face was bruised, there were bandages on his head, and his arm was in a sling.

"How long will he be in the coma?" Koby asked the doctor.

"It's hard to tell. A few days if we're lucky but some people stay in comas for months," the doctor said. "He also had a pretty serious concussion. It will take a while for him to heal completely."

Everyone stayed by Ethan's bedside as long as they could. But it was getting very late and they all had to go home.

Dana wouldn't leave Ethan's side though.

"Dana, we've got to go home," Cloe said gently.

Dana sighed. "I'm not going to LA."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"It's my fault he's like this. I need to take care of him and I need to be here when he wakes up. I'm sorry..."


	12. When In LA

Chapter 12:

When In LA

Sasha, Cloe, and Yasmin arrived in LA a few days later. Their flight was paid for and so was their hotel. They were driven to their hotel the next afternoon. It was a spectacular five star hotel suite.

But the girls didn't feel like they were living in the lap of luxury at the moment.

"So I guess it's just us here," Jade said.

"This won't be the same without Jade and Dana," Cloe said.

Sasha was upset that Jade and Dana couldn't come too. But she couldn't let this get them down. They were in LA for crying out loud!

"Okay guys, you're right. It sucks that Jade and Dana can't be here. But that doesn't matter," Sasha said.

"How?" Yasmin said.

"Guys we're in freaking LA! We were chosen to be in Beyonce's music video! And most importantly, we're the Bratz! How can we let anything get us down at this point?!"

"Sasha's right!" Cloe said. "We made interesting and we're gonna have fun!"

"Exactly! We'll take a bunch of selfies, shop at all the hottest stores, go to the best night clubs and meet celebrities! We don't need Jade and Dana for that," Sasha said. She pulled out her phone and pulled Yasmin and Cloe into her picture. "First selfie in LA for Instagram. Let's see anyone else top that."

*WW*

Later that afternoon they went to the studio in their hottest dance clothes to start learning the choreography for the video. They got there and were directed to the big studio. Bruno Mars was also practicing there in a different space and they took a picture with him.

They got to the studio and Cloe texted Jade that they had just met Bruno Mars.

Screw you! I'm so jealous!

Sasha and Yasmin laughed at her reply.

"She's probably meeting hella awesome celebrities there," Yasmin said.

Suddenly Jade texted Cloe again.

I met Alexander Wang :P

The door to the studio opened and Beyoncé came in with her long blonde hair in a high ponytail and also wearing cute dance clothes.

"Hey ladies," she said. "Weren't there five of you?"

"Jade and Dana ran into some other obligations," Sasha said.

"That's alright, we'll make it work," Beyoncé said. "You girls look good. I hope the hotel and the flight were good. If not someone is totally getting fired."

Yasmin giggled. "They were great."

"Awesome!" Beyoncé said. "We're gonna learn the Choreo for one of the scenes today then tomorrow we'll learn the next one."

They spent the next couple of hours dancing then Beyoncé took them out of dinner and they got to meet Jay-Z and Blue Ivy.

Afterwards the girls went back to their hotel and put on some cute girls night out outfits. They did a little bit of shopping then went out to enjoy the LA nightlife.


	13. Catching A Flight

Chapter 13:

Catching A Flight

Jade was putting the final touches on the last outfit for the fashion show. It was such a dream come true to be able to do this and she was beyond excited.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Jade, this is Olivier."

"Hey! How are you?"

"I needed to tell you that there's been a change in the program for Fashion Week. Our show has been switched with the Calvin Klein show. Instead of going on tomorrow we'll be going on tonight."

"Wow, um, okay. What time should I be there?"

"How's 1:00?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

She looked at her clock. It was 11:30 already! She had to get ready and pack up all of her stuff to go. She quickly showered and did her hair and makeup. She wore a cute dress she had designed herself. She packed up all of her outfits and extra design supplies including her portable sewing machine just in case she had to make any last minute alterations. Then she was off.

Arriving at Fashion Week was incredible. There were so many designers around that she admired for such a long time. Calvin Klein, Louis Vuitton, Alexander Wang, she met all of them. And she also met plenty of models. One of her outfits sets was for Kendall Jenner.

The Balmain show started at 6:00. She was backstage dressing her models in their outfits. Everyone was impressed with them. She got constant compliments throughout the night on her work. She watched from backstage as the models walked down the runway in her outfits.

She took plenty of pictures and made sure to document it all for her friends who couldn't be there. Even though her best friends weren't there she had plenty of friends there to support her. The boys came to the show, Roxxi and Phoebe, Nevra, Fianna, Megan, and lots of other friends were there.

After the show she talked to lots of press about her fashions. Afterward she met up with her friends who met her with lots of congratulations and hugs and plenty of kisses from Koby.

"You're so amazing baby!" Koby said as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Look at the pictures I took! They're beautiful!" Phoebe said showing her the pictures on her phone.

"Girl, what do I have to do to get you to design some new clothes for me?" Nevra said.

"You absolutely have to have a fashion line one day Jade!" Megan said.

"Believe me, I will," Jade said. She was so proud of everything that had happened today and was eternally grateful to have such great friends around her.

"What time is it?" She asked thinking about the Beyoncé video. They were filming the video tomorrow. Since the Balmain show was rescheduled, maybe she could still make it.

Koby looked at his phone. "8:30."

"Do you think I can still make it?" Jade asked.

"It'll be a stretch but it can't hurt to try."

All of a sudden, Olivier came over to her. "Your work was excellent Jade! Absolutely beautiful! I want to thank you again for being in the show. I can see you going places in the future with this amazing eye for fashion you have."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me coming from you," Jade said shaking his hand.

"Hey Mr. Rousteing, can you help us out?" Koby asked.

"What's up?"

"Jade's got to get to a video shoot in LA by tomorrow," Koby said.

"Certainly! You sure do get around for a girl your age," Olivier said jokingly. He pulled out his phone. "I'll have a driver get you whatever you need and I'll have a plane ordered for you right now."

*WW*

Dana spent most of the day in the hospital by Ethan's bedside. He still hadn't woken up from the coma and she was worried sick.

She'd seen the Instagram pictures of Sasha, Yasmin, and Cloe in LA, meeting Bruno Mars, dancing with Beyoncé, and out shopping. She'd also seen the pictures of Jade at New York Fashion Week. She wished this hadn't happened and everything could go back to normal.

It made her break down crying again.

"Dana?" Ethan said quietly.

She gasped. "Ethan! You're alright!"

"What the hell happened?" He said dazed.

"You got into a motorcycle accident and were in a coma for 2 days baby," she said. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault! I shouldn't have fought with you. If I hadn't you wouldn't have left and is wouldn't have happened..."

He put his finger over her lips. "Shhh, it's not your fault. It's mine, I yelled at you. And I promise to never do that again," he said.

"Me too," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a wrecking ball," he said with a soft chuckle. Then he thought of something. "How long did you say I was out?"

"Two days. I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Wait, Dana, why aren't you in LA?! Weren't you supposed to leave this morning?"

"I couldn't just leave you like is Ethan! I wanted to stay here and take care of you when you woke up."

He held her hand. "You are the sweetest girl in the whole world. But when are you ever going to get the chance to dance in Beyonce's video again? I want to you to go to LA."

"What about you?"

"Forget about me. I'll be fine. I've never felt better," he said forcing a smile. "But when that video comes out next month I had better see my sexy girl in it," he said giving her a real smile.

She smiled back and gave him lots of kisses. "You'll definitely see me in it. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get your ass on that plane."

She called her mom as she left the hospital to come get her.

"Ethan is alright?" Her mom said as she got in the car.

"He's fine," Dana said. "Drive faster mom! I need to get to LA!"

"I thought you weren't going?"

"Ethan told me to go. I need to get on the next flight there."

"Dana, the chances of getting a ticket for the next flight are slim..."

"I've got to try! My friends are counting on me."

*WW*

Jade was sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off an hour later. She was absolutely exhausted after being up all morning working on her fashions and going through the incredible experience of New York Fashion Week. She looked through the pictures she took and smiled. She would remember this experience forever.

"Jade?!"

Jade looked up and saw Dana in front of her. She looked super tired wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and hair in a pony tail. Jade's guess was that she was at the hospital all day with Ethan. "Dana, oh my god! What are you doing here?!"

Dana sat down next to her. "Ethan woke up from the coma. He told me to get my ass on this plane. What are you doing here?"

"The show was rescheduled to today. As soon as it was over Olivier ordered my a flight."

"This is so amazing! I can't believe we get to go after all. You look so cute! How did the show go?"

The plane took off and Jade told Dana about how awesome New York Fashion Week was. They also looked at the pictures their friends posted and couldn't wait to be a part of it with them.

They touched down in LA late at night. They were driven to the hotel and were impressed with how nice it was. Then they were led to the suite where their friends were staying.

They unlocked the door and it woke Cloe up making her think someone was breaking in. "Guys wake up!" She whispered to Yasmin and Sasha.

"What Cloe?" Sasha said tiredly.

"Someone is breaking in!"

"I'm pretty sure this place has good security. Go back to sleep."

Dana tripped over something and hit the wall.

It got Sasha and Yasmin's attention. They all grabbed "weapons." Sasha grabbed a frying pan, Yasmin grabbed a blow dryer, and Cloe grabbed her pig stuffed animal.

"Alright ready?" Yasmin said. "One, two, three!"

Sasha flipped on the light. They ran at Jade and Dana screaming then Jade and Dana started screaming too.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then they calmed down long enough to realize what was going on.

"What the hell guys?!" Jade said.

"Oh my god! Jade, Dana, what are you doing here?!" Sasha said.

Jade and Dana explained what happened.

"Oh my god, this is so awesome!" Yasmin said.

"We've got to teach you the choreography! And you'll love meeting Beyoncé, she's amazing!"


	14. Boardwalk Party

Chapter 14:

Boardwalk Party

Not long after the Bratz arrived back in New York they found out there was a party at the beach boardwalk and of course they were there. Wherever there was a hot party, the Bratz were always there.

Sasha, Yasmin, Cloe, and Jade spent the day at the beach. Ethan was still recovering so Dana spent the day taking care of him. Around 8:00 the party got started. There were games, food, music, dancing, a band, and drinks. All of their friends were there and it was lots of fun.

Yasmin and Troy were on the edge of the boardwalk looking out at the dark ocean.

"It's so beautiful, you know?" Yasmin said. "The ocean is so inspiring."

"It's not as beautiful as you mi amor," Troy said.

That made her blush. He leaned down and kissed her. Troy was such a sweet guy, always full of compliments for her. But at the same time she felt like something was missing. She didn't know what it was, but she felt that some kind of void wasn't being filled.

Troy moved his hands up her legs to grab her butt. He pressed against her harder, moaning into her mouth. His hands roamed her body. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"Troy..."

"How about we get out of here?" He said as he kissed her neck.

"No..." she said trying to push him away but he held her tighter.

"Then let's just go to my car for a little while," he said.

"I don't want to..."

"She said no!"

They looked up and saw Cade behind them looking angry.

"Stay out of this!" Troy said.

"You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do!"

"You don't know what she wants!"

Cade got in Troy's face. "I know her better than you do! And if she says no, then stop!"

Troy glared at him. "She's not yours anymore. You fucked up. What I do with her is none of your business so piss off!" He took Yasmin's hand and pulled her away.

Yasmin looked back at Cade. He looked angry and hurt. She felt tears in her eyes for a moment. A part of her wanted to go over and give him a big hug.

Troy stopped walking when they were at the other side of the boardwalk.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him," Yasmin said.

"Why do you care? You broke up with him."

"Yeah but he has feelings too. Cade tries to act all tough but he's really a sensitive guy..."

Troy took her face in his hands. "Just forget about her baby." He kissed her again, pressing his body against hers like before. "I still want to get out of here with you."

"Let's just focus on having fun here."

"Stop being such a bitch."

That was it! Yasmin pushed him away from her. "Get your filthy hands off me Troy!"

Troy glared at her. "What's your problem?!"

"What's your problem?! Cade never called me a bitch or tried to make me have sex with him and I don't want to be with anyone who does!"

"If you love Cade so damn much then to be with him! You're not the girl I thought you were!"

"And you're not the guy I thought you were! Stay away from me!"

She walked away from Troy and went over to the edge of the boardwalk to look at the water again. She wiped there are away. Everyone else here was having fun, but she wasn't. All she wanted at this point was to go home.

Cade came over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked away from him. "I'm fine."

"Yasmin..."

Suddenly Jade and Cloe came over to her.

"Come dance with us!" Cloe said grabbing her hand.

"We've started a dance off and you need to be in it!" Jade said.

Yasmin looked at Cade one more time then went off with her friends. She wanted to talk to him and make up for everything but she felt too horrible for everything. She thought he would never forgive her.

She did the dance off with her friends and they won.

"You look down," Cloe said. "What's up?"

"I broke up with Troy," Yasmin said.

"Damn Yas," Sasha said.

"He wasn't the guy I thought he was."

Jade put her arm around Yasmin. "Don't worry about those jerks. See all the hot guys here? You'll find someone in no time. Let's go have some fun!"

Meanwhile Cade went backstage and asked if he could get on for a song. They let him and let him borrow a guitar. He went on and sat down in front of the microphone.

"Um, hello everyone," he said into the microphone.

People turned their attention to him. Yasmin was surprised to see him there.

He looked into her beautiful eyes. He had messed up badly and he needed to make it up to her. This was the only way he knew how.

"So um, I messed things up with a really amazing girl a few weeks ago," he said nervously. "She's hardly spoken to me since. But I really miss her and I want her back. She knows I suck at putting things into words so...hopefully this songs gets across everything I want to say to her."

He started to play the guitar.

"Look into my eyes, you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more

Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah

There's no love, like your love

And no other could give more love

There's nowhere, unless you're there

All the time, all the way yeah..."

He finished the song and everyone applauded.

"I love you Yasmin," he said into the microphone.

"Oh my god," Yasmin said in shock.

"Go up there!" Sasha said as she and Cloe and Jade pushed her towards the stage.

Suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to run up onto the stage. She ran as fast as she could. As soon as he saw her he reached out to her. She jumped into his arms and kissed him as hard as she could.


	15. House Warming Party

Chapter 15:

House Warming Party

The girls were at the spa sitting in a big jacuzzi. They had gotten manicures and pedicures and massages, and now it was time to just relax in the hot bubbling water with their smoothies while Gwen Stefani played overhead.

"If I was a rich girl (na, na)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London Town..."

Cloe took a selfie of them all and posted it to Instagram. "Spa chillin," she said as she captioned it.

Jade showed them a picture on her phone. "This is what I'm wearing tonight guys."

They were going to the club that night and she had a cute outfit already picked out. It was a black studded mini skirt with a slit up the side and a navy blue crop top with off the shoulder sleeves.

"So cute!" Yasmin exclaimed.

All of a sudden they heard some girls nearby whispering and giggling. The younger girls went over to them.

"omg you're the Bratz!" One of the girls said. "You won the dance contest!"

"Your dance was so awesome!" Another girl said.

"Can we have your autograph?" The last girl said.

The Bratz were flattered and certainly not against autographs.

"Of course," Sasha said.

They signed the autographs and took pictures and the girls walked away happy and star struck. The Bratz were ecstatic. They were one step closer to being celebrities. They could only imagine how it would be when everyone saw the video.

*WW*

Later that day Cloe had gone home to change for their girls night out. She had just picked out something equally as hot and sexy as Jade and Sasha's outfits when the doorbell rang.

She ran downstairs to opened the door and nearly screamed when she saw Cameron.

"Omg Cam!" She exclaimed reaching out and hugging him and kissing him as tight as she could.

"I've missed you Cloe," he said as he kissed her.

"I've missed you too," she said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my girl of course," he said with a smile. "I've also got some good news for you."

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Let's go sit down," he said. They went into her living room and sat on the loveseat. "I really don't like being away from you Cloe. These past couple of months have been hell without you."

She nodded in agreement. "Same here." She hugged him. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

She looked at him. "You're not? You mean, your parents decided to come back?"

"My parents want to stay in Florida. But I told them I hated it there and I really need to be here with you. So they agreed to let me move back here on my own."

She felt like she was about to burst with happiness. "Oh my god! Cam that's amazing! Where are you living?"

"I got an apartment nearby," he said. "That's not all."

"There's more good news?"

He put his forehead on hers. "I want you to live with me."

She was very surprised. "Really?"

"Really." He kissed her. "You're the girl of my dreams Cloe and I want to be by your side always. Will you move in with me?"

She gave him a big hug and kiss. "Yes I will!"

*WW*

A week later Cameron and Cloe were moved into their new apartment. It took some time to convince Cloe's mom. But the two of them knew they were meant for each other and they'd never be with anyone else.

That weekend their friends convinced them to throw a housewarming party. It wasn't a big party. Just a party with all of their closest friends, the apartment wasn't spectacularly huge anyway.

It was late at night and everyone was buzzed and laying on the floor or couch watching Die Hard. Cameron and Cloe agreed that it was time for them to leave.

"Alright guys, time for you to go," Cameron said.

"Aw, why?" Jade said.

"The movie was just getting to the good part," Dylan said.

"It's still early, go to a club or bar or continue the party at your house," Cloe said.

"I'm too drunk. Can I sleep here tonight?" Koby said.

Cameron found the tv remote and turned it off. "Good bye guys."

Everyone grumbled as they left. Cloe closed the door behind them then all of a sudden she felt Cameron behind her holding her close. "I could get used to being with you like this every night," he said.

She giggled. "It'll be like this for the rest of our lives Cam."


	16. End Of Summer Party

Chapter 16:

End Of Summer Party

It was the weekend before school started again. The last thing anyone wanted was to go back to school, but the Bratz were gonna make everyone totally psyched about their end of summer pool party.

They'd been hyping it up all month on social media and now everything was set up at Yasmin's house for the party. They had lots of snacks, drinks, music blasting, and pool had been freshly filled.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Close said as she kicked a big pool ball.

Yasmin knocked it back with her hip. "You said it chica!"

"We've got to remind everyone who's the best before we go back to school," Sasha said as she put the final touches on the music playlist. "Especially because the video premieres tonight."

"Talk about perfect timing," Jade said. She was sitting on a pool chair holding a mirror while she touched up her lipgloss.

Yasmin looked over her shoulder. "Super cute color. Where did you get it?"

"Got it when we went to the spa a few weeks ago," Jade said with a smirk.

"I wish I had gotten one."

"Well doesn't your color smell like strawberries?" Jade said.

"I bet someone will be doing a lot of making out with Cade," Cloe teased.

"And you'll be doing a lot of making out with Cameron," Yasmin said. "How's living together going?"

"They fuck every night," Sasha said with a smirk.

Cloe tossed her a look. Then turned back to Yasmin. "It's going great! We make breakfast and dinner together. Cuddle every night. He leaves his so is everywhere but that doesn't matter."

Jade laughed. "He's a guy, you can't expect much else. Koby does the same thing."

"I'm like, so beyond happy right now guys!" Cloe said.

"You're lucky, my parents would die before they let me move in with Koby," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Hey party people!" Megan said as she came around the side of the house with Fianna and Nevra. "Let the party begin!"

Guests arrived really fast after that, everyone was excited about the Bratz party as always. Music blasted, dancing ensued, and drinks were passed around, People jumped into the big pool racing back and forth, jumping off the diving board, hitting each other with pool noodles, and skinny dipping.

"This hit, that ice cold

Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold

This one for them hood girls

Them good girls straight masterpieces

Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city

Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent

Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Called a police and a fireman

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Make a dragon wanna retire man

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Say my name you know who I am

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you

Saturday night and we in the spot

Don't believe me just watch (come on)..."

Ethan was sitting on a table next to Dana and some other people smoking a blunt telling a very exaggerated story of how he survived the motorcycle crash.

"And suddenly, bam! I was thrown off the motorcycle!" He exclaimed. "Luckily before I passed out I was able to knock out the guy who threw me off. No one messes with the E man and gets away with it!"

"Does it still hurt Ethan?" Valentina asked flirtatiously.

Dana glared at her. She had learned from the Bratz that Valentina had a long time crush on Ethan. She really like the bad boy type. At times she made it really obvious and it pissed Dana off.

"Not really," Ethan said. He put his arm around Dana. "But luckily I had Dana around to make me feel better."

Valentina glared at her. Dana smirked and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

Cloe and Cameron were cuddling on a pool chair. They'd hardly let go of each other since Cameron had moved back to New York.

In the pool, a bunch of people had decided to take their bikini tops off and some guys were chasing them around with pool noodles.

"You're so beautiful," Cameron said as he tickled her.

She giggled. "Cam!" She grabbed his hand and kissed him. All of a sudden she felt cold water on her. "AH!"

"Sorry!" Megan exclaimed.

"They're fucking crazy," Cameron said laughing.

Jade and Yasmin were two of the ones in the pool being chased around with pool noodles.

Sasha went over to the edge of the pool. "Jade! Yasmin!"

They couldn't hear her. Yasmin was too busy running away from Cade and Dylan who were chasing her and Jade was having too much fun flashing her boobs with Nevra and Fianna.

Sasha rolled her eyes. It was time for them to gather everyone inside to watch the video and it this rate everyone would miss it. "Jade! Yasmin!" She said louder.

They looked over at her and realized what was going on. They found their bikini tops and they all went over to grab Cloe.

"Hey!" Cloe and Cameron exclaimed as they dragged Cloe away.

"You two live together. You'll see each other later!" Sasha said.

They managed to gather everyone in Yasmin's family's TV room and stood in front while MTV played behind them currently muted.

"Hey guys!" Jade said getting their attention.

"So this summer we did something was literally so amazing," Cloe said.

"A lot of you saw us in the dance contest and in June, and we won," Sasha said.

"Since we won we went to LA to be in Beyonce's new music video and it was fantastico!" Yasmin said.

"And it's premiering today and all of you get to watch it so here it is!" Sasha said.

They turned the sound on the tv back on and within minutes the video played. Everyone loved it and applauded afterwards.

A few hours later the party was coming to an end.

The Bratz were sitting on the edge of the pool drinking wine.

"This was literally the best summer ever. I don't want it to end," Dana said.

"At least it's our last year of high school," Cloe pointed out.

"Yeah, that means more parties," Sasha said.

"And more guys," Jade added.

"As long as they're not creepy guys," Yasmin said alluding to Troy.

"Can you imagine what the end of senior year parties will be like?" Cloe said thoughtfully.

"We'll think of it this way," Sasha said. "Even though summer is over, that doesn't mean the fun stops.


End file.
